


For Your Eyes Only

by aqua_moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fishnets, Gags, I think that about covers it?, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Restraints, Sex Toys, Subspace, poor sweet newton is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_moon/pseuds/aqua_moon
Summary: Crowley is very excited to spend some quality time with Aziraphale but things never go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> A non-consenting party walks in on Crowley in a precarious and very naked position and it's 10000% an accident and no one is happy about it.
> 
> Betaed by TawnyOwl

Crowley was on edge. It had been ages since he’d been able to spend time with Aziraphale and he was positively starved. That, combined with his potent stress levels and chronic insomnia, threw him off-kilter in a more general sense. Aziraphale grounded him, made him feel real and alive and in the moment rather than a ball of proverbial anxiety, floating aimlessly in the cosmic void. 

Or so he told his therapist.

However, Aziraphale had been working intense hours and Crowley had been busy studying for his exams. Life was just _busy_. Before he realized it, weeks had flown by and they’d only survived on absentminded pecks on the lips between dashing to their respective responsibilities. It had started to get to him just how much he missed Aziraphale. It was weird how such a raw ache, a longing that sucked the very marrow from his bones could be summed up in such a small sentiment. To miss. For all its words, the English language really failed to capture the essence of what was important.

Crowley had finished his last final the evening before and was officially released of any and all responsibilities. However, Aziraphale had already been sound asleep when he got home and by morning, Crowley woke to a cold bed that was far too big for one. Aziraphale had left for work before he even woke up. It was par for the course for them lately but today it grated on him.

Crowley wanted to celebrate, to relax and have fun with Aziraphale now that he was done with the semester and free for a few weeks. But instead he was all alone in the apartment and he was already bored. The apartment never felt quite right when he was home alone. The bed was too big, the walls too white and the kitchen too clean and sterile. Aziraphale softened everything around him and without his presence, everything from the room itself to Crowley’s very existence felt just a little wrong. 

Crowley tried to enjoy a lazy morning of waking up with his coffee, watching tv and puttering around in nothing but his boxers. He’d only survived the last semester through a militant schedule and copious amounts of caffeine and without the structure and sleep deprivation he’d grown accustomed to, he found himself floundering. It was barely lunch time and Crowley had exhausted his patience with daytime television already. Aziraphale wouldn’t be home for hours and Crowley was bored and he just… missed him so much. He finally wandered over to his toy box, an idea forming in his head. 

Wouldn’t it be a great surprise, and a delightful treat for both of them, if he were ready and waiting for Aziraphale when he walked in the door? A shiver went down his spine. It had been _ages_ since they’d done anything more than a lazy handjob in bed, let alone the more extensive types of play that took time and planning. He dug around in his box, pulling out a few items and some lube before heading into the bathroom to get ready. He took a long shower, planning out the scene in his mind. He tried not to tease himself too much, but the images in his head were just too delicious… Aziraphale in his stuffy suit, walking in the door after another long day of work to find his favorite pet, waiting obediently for his arrival. Crowley whimpered, it had been far too long. He wrapped a soapy hand around himself, tugging lazily as he enjoyed the warm spray of water down his back. His other hand painted paths across his skin and he wished Aziraphale were there to follow them. He didn’t let himself get too far, he really didn’t want to get ahead of himself so he pulled his hand away with a whine and switched off the water.

He dried off enough to not leave puddles on the floor but otherwise not bothering with a towel or clothes. He was going to make a mess of their bed anyway, what was a little water going to hurt? Crowley was quite comfortable wandering the apartment completely bare; their blackout curtains had far more to do with Aziraphale’s upstanding reputation in the neighborhood than Crowley’s insomnia issues. 

He toyed with the idea of a cockring, the familiar pressure always helped push him into a sub head space. However, Aziraphale didn’t like him using them when he wasn’t home because Crowley had a tendency to wear it longer than was recommended. With a sigh he put it back, making a mental note to ask Aziraphale to use it with him soon. Instead, he lubed up his favorite plug and took it over to the bed. He hadn’t bothered to make the bed that morning so he simply pulled the covers off, dumping them on the floor before sprawling out on the light grey sheets. He made himself comfortable before he started working the toy inside himself. He hadn’t prepared himself at all and it had been awhile so it was just a tad too big. The stretch was almost painful but Crowley went slow, easing it into himself with smooth, shallow strokes until just a bit more slipped in. He was teasing himself, enjoying the twinge of pain and the feeling of being stretched, the pressure of it, the pleasure as it went deeper… 

He slid the toy all the way inside himself with a soft little whine, the widest part of it entering him completely and only the flat disk of the base remained. He let himself relax for a few moments, getting used to the feeling of it inside himself before he carefully got off the bed. He straightened up, stretching a bit and smiling to himself. The toy was just right, a constant pressure and presence inside of himself. He couldn’t forget it was there no matter what, and any time he clinched around it, he worried he’d hurt himself. Crowley tried to relax, just focusing on how the toy felt inside of him as he headed back to his toy box to grab his collar and a few vibrating toys to tease himself with. He made a little nest on the bed with the pillows, wiggling around until he was comfortable, his dick semi-hard the entire time. Once he was situated on the bed, he snapped his collar on and sighed in contentment. He only ever wore this when they were enjoying some play, it was Aziraphale’s green light that Crowley wanted things to be more intense and he always got a little thrill whenever he put it on. It was practically Pavlovian for both of them at this point. 

Crowley considered taking a few photos to send to Aziraphale but he really wanted to surprise him. Aziraphale would be so happy when he got home to find Crowley on his knees, plug in and his dick hard as he waited. 

Aziraphale loved it when he was eager. 

Maybe he would take a few photos to show Aziraphale later, a visual aid to go along with Crowley’s detailed account of how he spent his afternoon. Now there was an idea… 

Crowley jerked himself with a loose fist, already wound up from thoughts alone. Aziraphale would open the door to find Crowley patiently waiting for him and a little thrill of excitement would shoot through both of them, the knowledge that anyone could step out into the hallway and see him would only fuel the intoxication of it even more. He thought about how imposing it felt to have Aziraphale tower over him as he knelt on the floor like this. How helpless he was in this position. He thought about Aziraphale’s hands against his skin, the way the muscles in his forearms flexed whenever he gripped Crowley’s hair. How his jaw would ache after wearing a gag for hours only for Aziraphale to immediately replace it with his cock. 

Crowley’s fist tightened and he ground his ass against the bed beneath him, the picture in his mind so vivid it made him ache with want. He pushed himself as close as he dared before ripping his hand away with a whine, squirming in frustration. 

“One,” He whispered, taking deep, measured breaths as he tried to calm himself down. 

He always kept count of how many orgasms he had denied himself. 

Aziraphale liked to know. 

Crowley spent the afternoon in a fitful state, teasing and edging himself to the thought of how much Aziraphale would enjoy hearing about it. He was almost surprised to see the time, it was already after four and Aziraphale got home at six every evening. He scrambled out of bed, cleaning up his toys and getting himself ready for Aziraphale. He placed a mat near the front door, so he could be the first thing Aziraphale would see when he opened it, before heading back to his box of treasures. He pulled out a pair of thigh high fishnet stockings and propped himself on the edge of the bed to put them on. He’d been wearing his plug so long, he hardly even noticed it anymore. Once he had his stockings in place, he slid a gag ball between his teeth, the rubber was cold and unyielding against his mouth and it felt so good he had to take a moment to collect himself. Lastly, he grabbed a pair of restraints, snapping them on his wrists behind his back with an ease that only came from practice. They were a cheap quick-release type, on Aziraphale’s insistence, but they felt real enough when he was like this. The metal was cold as ice and bit at the tender skin of his wrists, it was easy to forget he could slip out of them if he needed to. 

Crowley settled onto his knees on the mat and excitement and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He didn’t know how long he would have to wait, but every second felt like an eternity. His dick was still hard and leaking, his own thoughts keeping him excited for what was to come. As the minutes stretched longer and longer, his mind settled into his sub space. He focused on his breathing, on the dribble of spit that was going down his chin from the gag ball, on the ache of being edged all day long with no release… it became his only focus but also his only relief. 

Time was fluid when he was like this, had he been here for a few minutes? Or days? He couldn’t tell. His body had pinged between pain and pleasure and frustration for so long, it finally settled into nothing. His limbs felt boneless and his mind was absolute mush. The endless noise of his mind slowed to a crawl before going silent entirely; a blissful reprieve from his usual anxiety. 

The soft scrape of metal as a key turning in the lock sent a jolt through him. Crowley’s eyelids fluttered as his mind pulled back into the present, his knees crying as he shifted his position. Anticipation coursed through him. His entire day had been building up to this moment and then… he heard a voice. 

A new voice. 

A voice that was _not_ Aziraphale. 

His eyes widened in panic as the door swung open to reveal Aziraphale and another man standing in the hallway. 

Panic and shame slammed into his mind. Arousal twisted into disgust and the comfort of subspace evaporated.

No one but Aziraphale was supposed to see him like this. They might toy with the idea of exhibitionism, he might get off on the thought of it, but it was never supposed to happen, and definitely not like this. This was just… wrong. The stranger looked shocked more than anything, taking in the debauched sight of Crowley on his knees, his chin wet with saliva, his cock limp and shameful against his thigh.

“Umm… Newt,” Aziraphale croaked, looking just as startled as Newt himself did. “This is my boyfriend, Crowley. My dear… I take it you didn’t get my text?” Aziraphale kept his tone light, as if what was happening was no big deal. As if Newt had just walked in on Crowley vacuuming rather than presenting himself as a wanton little snack by the front door. 

Crowley shook his head, squirming in discomfort as his eyes welled up with tears. This had to be some awful nightmare, this couldn’t really be happening. It was just… humiliating. 

And not in a good way. 

Aziraphale’s friend had seen him like this, totally naked except for some damn fishnets and he couldn’t cover himself if he wanted to, not with his hands behind his back. His collar said _Property of Aziraphale_ for someone's sake. He’d had it custom made! 

“Newt… can you wait in the other room?” Aziraphale asked, motioning towards the kitchen without taking his eyes off of Crowley. At least one of them was keeping it together, Crowley thought bitterly as the tears matted his eyelashes and blurred his vision. His thumb fumbled at the release on his restraints but his mind couldn’t focus and it only made him panic more.

“Sure,” Newt said, his voice tight with discomfort, the nerves practically radiated off of him. If Crowley weren’t so busy having his own breakdown, he’d feel sorry for the man. It was never his intention to pull some unknowing, non-consenting party into his and Aziraphale’s play. This might be his actual worst nightmare. 

Once Newt stepped out of the room, Aziraphale immediately dropped to the floor beside him and undid the gag and restraints before pulling Crowley into his lap. “Oh my dear,” Aziraphale sighed, kissing the top of his head. 

“This is so humiliating,” Crowley whispered, not even trying to hide his tears anymore. 

“It will be alright,” Aziraphale assured him. “I’m so sorry this happened. This is all my fault. I should have texted you sooner, it was a bit last minute.” 

“I feel so gross now,” Crowley whined, sniffing as he curled up against Aziraphale’s chest. He just wanted to stay like this forever, never moving. He felt safe, protected when he was in Aziraphale’s arms. If he stayed like this, he’d never have to deal with the reality of the situation.

“You are not gross, my dear,” Aziraphale assured him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Who the fuck is Newt?” Crowley asked and he could feel the chuckle in Aziraphale’s chest.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll explain. Hmm?” He eased them both to their feet and Crowley bit his lip to hide a whimper. Crowley’s legs ached from the position he’d been in, his muscles wobbly and unsure and the plug now felt too big and the stretch too much. Amazing what a change in mindset could do to the body. “Come on, my darling,” Aziraphale wrapped a sturdy arm around Crowley’s waist and led him to the bedroom. “Let’s take care of you.” 

his whole body was tense, the plug so uncomfortable inside him and more than anything he felt horribly, painfully exposed. A part of their life had been shared without their consent and Crowley hated that. He hated that Newt saw him like that and he hated that it was all his fault. 

“I just wanted to surprise you,” Crowley whispered.

“Well you definitely did that,” Aziraphale assured him with a soft, playful little smile.

“Don’t kid, this is embarrassing.” Crowley frowned, sniffling pathetically. 

“I’m sorry, I promise it isn’t as bad as you think. You looked quite lovely… I’m sure Newt has seen far worse in his life than the absolute vision you treated us with upon our arrival.” 

Crowley pouted, “Stop it. I don’t want-- it’s only for you. It’s only supposed to be for you.”

“I definitely enjoyed it. I’m so sorry someone else saw you like that when you didn’t want them too. I’m sorry we couldn’t enjoy it together like you had planned,” Aziraphale;s voice was so soft and sincere it helped to soothe a bit of the burning shame that still coursed through him. 

Crowley nodded, allowing himself to be led away, Aziraphale’s strong arms a comforting weight around his shoulders. Safely behind the closed door of their bedroom, Aziraphale helped him get changed. He peeled off the stockings, peppering Crowley’s thighs and calves with kisses as every press of delicate fabric revealed more and more his skin. Then Aziraphale eased the plug out of him, pressing a loving little kiss to his ass cheek after he’d taken it out which made Crowley blush. Aziraphale handed him his favorite hoodie, it came down to his thighs and looked like it was swallowing him whole. The hoodie was a safety blanket of sorts, Aziraphale always knew exactly what he needed. He pulled on a pair of sweats, the whole look was totally frumpy, especially standing next to Aziraphale who was still in his business suit, but Aziraphale gave him a blinding smile and assured him that he looked adorable. While Crowley was still dreading it with every fiber of his being, he was much more prepared now as Aziraphale took his hand and led him out into the other room to meet Newt officially. 

Crowley could feel the heat rising up his neck and face as he entered the kitchen, Aziraphale’s friend was tracing the foot of his shoe along the grout lines of the floor and his whole body jerked when he heard the door open. “Newt, this is my boyfriend, Crowley,” Aziraphale introduced them, speaking in that soft, comforting voice again. “Crowley dear, Newt is our newest associate. I invited him for dinner? However, I think it would be best if we reschedule.”

“I’m sorry,” Crowley whispered. “Really… I’m so so sorry.” 

“It’s… okay,” Newt said, obviously struggling for an answer. He looked like he would very much like to melt into the floor.

“Let’s just move forward, hmm?” Aziraphale said, his eyes heavy with concern. “It was an accident.” 

Crowley nodded, snuggling closer to Aziraphale for emotional protection. He just felt so silly. How incredibly embarrassing to be caught like that by a total stranger. It felt like such a violation for someone else to see him like that. He assumed Newt felt much the same about seeing a sight like that without being prepared. 

“I’m terribly sorry to cancel on you last minute like this,” Aziraphale said. “I’ve taken the liberty of texting Anathema, you remember her? You spilled coffee on her computer just this morning! Well she owes me a favor so she will be taking you out tonight, my treat,” Aziraphale told him and Crowley was amazed at how unflappable he was. After everything that had happened, Aziraphale was still calm and professional and carrying on like it was all fine. 

“Anathema… Device?” Newt asked, practically stuttering. Rather than just looking uncomfortable, now he looked like he was in physical pain. Crowley had seen Anathema truly angry only once and it had not been pretty. If Newt had upset her already, and on his first day too… oh that poor little lamb. Crowley hadn’t thought it was possible to feel worse about the whole situation than he already did.

Aziraphale’s phone chirped in his pocket and he checked it with a smile, “The car is waiting downstairs for you.” 

“Sir… I’m not sure--” Newt tried to protest. 

“Buck up, Newt!” Aziraphale said brightly, clapping him on the back and steering him towards the door. “So sorry about tonight, hopefully we can try again some time but enjoy your dinner with Anathema!” Aziraphale all but shoved Newt out into the hallway. “Mind how you go,” he said with his signature smile before he unceremoniously shut the door in poor Newt’s face.

Crowley couldn’t help but giggle at the display. “That was cruel. He’s going to be eaten alive.” 

Aziraphale let out a little laugh, “Let’s just call it his ‘sink or swim’ phase. We’re doing him a favor, really. If he can’t survive a dinner with Anathema, he won’t be working here much longer anyway.” 

Crowley shook his head with a soft smile. “You’re a right bastard.” 

“Yes and I believe that’s why you love me,” Azirphale reminded him, curling a hand around Crowley’s hip and pulled him close. “Now… let’s order something horribly greasy and snuggle on the couch, hmm? You can tell me all about your afternoon.” 

Crowley tried to repress a shiver. Even if he was no longer in the mood for bondage and _Property of Aziraphale_ collars that didn’t mean he missed Aziraphale and his touch any less than he had before. Maybe, even with the catastrophe that was Newt, their night didn’t have to be a total bust. 

Aziraphale gave him that knowing smile and settled into his high-backed reading chair before pulling Crowley into his lap. “Tell me, darling. What did you do for me today?” 


End file.
